


What Have I Become (I'm Sorry)

by trashmutt666 (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, I wrote this instead of doing work, M/M, Things get resolved in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashmutt666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler didn't know why Josh started yelling at him, but all he wanted was some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Become (I'm Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this idea at like five in the morning. ((((((((cute joshler vibes))))))))

"Well maybe if you listened more, you would know what I was talking about!" Josh screamed at Tyler, which was followed by another loud yell.

"I always listen to you, but maybe it's hard to hear over you playing fucking drums!" Tyler screamed back at him, progressively getting angrier. Josh had started this fight, and all Tyler wanted to do was make it stop. He was telling himself not to cry, but it was getting harder and harder. He didn't like it when Josh yelled at him, it made him feel small and trapped. Hell, he didn't like anyone yelling at him, period. This morning started out so quiet and calm, and now the only thing Tyler heard was yelling. Days like this were the worst.

"Are you even listening to me, Tyler?" Josh yelled, and it pulled Tyler out of his thoughts. Tyler nodded his head, waiting to get his head together before speaking.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you! I've just had a lot on my mind lately, can you think of anyone else but yourself for just a second? My thoughts are killing me and you haven't even fucking noticed!" Tyler said, his voice cracking halfway through. Tyler could feel his eyes start to gloss over, so he put his head down. 

Tyler never liked crying in front of people, it made him feel weak. When Josh noticed that Tyler had tears streaming down his face, he immediately started walking over to him. The house became quiet, the sound of yelling long gone. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Josh said as he pulled Tyler into a hug. Tyler's tears were leaking onto Josh's neck, but Josh didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, you know I hate seeing you cry. I'm just frustrated, I shouldn't have taken it out on you" Josh said into Tyler's hair, pulling him closer to his chest.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Tyler says, his voice starting to get hoarse.

"You know I love you, right?" Josh asked quietly, and Tyler nodded.

"I love you too, a lot." Tyler replied, adding a little giggle at the end.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Josh said, still hugging Tyler close to him.

"Can we go cuddle? I just want to lay with you." Tyler said back.

"Sounds good, shall we go?" Josh asked, and before Tyler could reply, he was lifted up into Josh's arms.

"Jesus! Warn a guy first!" Tyler laughed as they both headed to the master bedroom. And in that moment, things were great.


End file.
